You have changed my life
by Tsuki-Ayase
Summary: Harry Potter, loup-garou dominant de 154 ans se remémore sa vie, depuis le jour de ses 11ans où Draco Malfoy,magnifique docile indépendant, arrogant et capricieux y a fait son apparition et a tout chamboulé. Comment cela se finira-t-il? -EN HIATUS- Si quelqu'un veut la continuer, contactez-moi...
1. Prologue

**Titre :**** You have changed my life.**

Résumé : Harry Potter, loup-garou dominant de 154 ans se remémore sa vie, depuis le jour de ses 11ans où Draco Malfoy magnifique docile indépendant, arrogant et capricieux y a fait son apparition et a tout chamboulé. Comment cela se finira-t-il ?

Rating : M progressif (mais ce n'est pas pour tout de suite ! Au début ils n'ont que 11ans bande de perver(se)s ! :P)

Genre :Romance. Peut être que je mettrais Humour mais je ne sais pas, vous me direz ce que vous en pensez. Le début parait dark mais en fait ça ira mieux après !^^

Mpreg !

Disclaimer : J'ai cherché partout, PARTOUT mais je n'ai malheureusement pas trouvé de Harry dominant possessif et canon à souhait ni de Draco sexy à mord chez moi…et pourtant j'ai cherché ! Tout doit être chez Rowling, tsss EGOISTE !

Couples : HP(dominant)/DM(docile) quelle question ! Et puis sûrement d'autre comme RW/BZ (dans le même ordre que le hp/dm), SB/SS, mais je n'ai pas encore décider pour Remus , Hermione, Ginny, Théodore Nott, Pansy , Cédric Diggory, etc... Un twinceste pour les jumeaux Weasley ? Si vous avez des couples que vous aimez n'hésitez pas à me conseiller !

**Et un grand merci à ma magnifique bétâ melana76!  
><strong>

**Prologue :**

Assit sur son fauteuil préféré en face de la fenêtre de son salon, Harry Potter sirotait son verre de whisky tranquillement. Ses yeux émeraude baissés fixaient les glaçons s'entre choquants dans un bruit clair quand il bougeait son poignet. Perdu dans ses pensées il releva la tête et observa le ciel par la fenêtre. Il était gris, orageux et la pluie menaçait de tomber à tout moment. Beaucoup de gens détestent les jours de pluie. L'air est mauvais, le soleil ne brille pas, on ne voit même pas le beau bleu du ciel à travers les épais nuages gris/noirâtres déprimants. Vraiment, qui pourrait aimer un temps pareil ? Et bien la réponse est simple : Harry Potter, loup-garou de sang pur.

Il adorait ce mauvais temps ce grondement sourd du tonnerre comme un grognement lointain, la pluie qui dégringole sur tout ce qu'elle touche laissant une traînée électrisante sur la peau, comme la caresse légère d'un amant timide. Mais ce qu'Harry préférait c'était les nuages, orageux et gris, aussi gris que ses yeux _à lui._

Magnifique, tout simplement unique.

Oui, Harry Potter aimait ce temps colérique plus que tout. Tout comme il l'aimait _lui_ plus que tout au monde. Avalant une gorgée de son liquide cuivré il retint un sourire. _Lui_, encore et toujours _lui_. Il avait beau avoir 154 ans il continuait de passer ses journée à ne penser qu'à _lui_. Encore plus les jours comme celui-ci où le temps capricieux se faisait un devoir de lui rappeler son caractère de merde : son arrogance, son mépris pour le reste du monde « inférieur » à sa divine personne, son narcissisme et j'en passe.

Le pire était le gris du ciel, comme _ses_ orbes métalliques aussi froides que de la glace quand elles vous transperçaient de son indifférence ou de son ennuie. Mais qui pouvaient briller de la plus belle et la plus fascinante des manières sous _ses_ émotions fortes : colère, rébellion, quand on pouvait y lire l'envie farouche de liberté ou d'indépendance, ou encore le meilleur : lorsque ses yeux se transformaient en acier en fusion sous le désir ou l'excitation, ses perles salées qui coulaient parfois aux coins de ses yeux au regard brûlant sous ses coups de butoir passionnés et… Harry frissonna. Non, non, non mauvaise idée. Ne PAS penser à _lui_ de cette manière ou la région sud de son anatomie se réveillerait à coup sûr, ce qui serait on ne peu plus gênant tout de même ! Il retint un soupir, à moitié exaspéré de lui-même. Il avait 154 ans, il _le _connaissait depuis 143 ans et il continuait d'agir comme un adolescent pré pubère qui vit son premier amour et ressent ces émotions aussi vives qu'inconnus pour la toute première fois. Merci bien mais il avait déjà LARGEMENT trinqué quand il était jeune à cause de ce démon sous ses allures d'ange ! Désolant. Il soupira avant de porter une nouvelle fois la boisson à ses lèvres et d'avaler une gorgée de son contenu, appréciant la chaleur du liquide coulant dans son corps. La lumière d'un éclair lui fit relevé les yeux et il fixa une fois de plus la tempête.

Une tempête, comme celle qu'_il _avait apporté dans sa vie il y a 143 ans, lorsqu'_il_ lui était apparu pour la première fois, alors qu'Harry n'était âgé que de 11ans.

Un sourire moqueur étira ses lèvres : il se comportait VRAIMENT comme un gamin ! Heureusement qu'il était seul dans cette pièce. Il était tellement niais à se remémorer ainsi son premier amour ! Il est beau l'Alpha dominant le plus puissant et le plus sage de la Communauté !

Pouffant de sa bêtise il leva son bras toujours musclé et passa une main dans ses cheveux blancs ébouriffés qui lui arrivaient en bas de la nuque. Les mêmes cheveux que dans sa jeunesse : indomptables, sauvages, qui partent dans tous les sens et fortement allergiques aux peignes ! Sauf que les années leurs avaient fait perdre toutes couleurs. Néanmoins ses cheveux étaient la seule preuve de son âge avancé… En tant que loup garou dominant, qui plus est Alpha de puissance et Chef de meute de statut, ses pouvoirs lui permettait entre autre de ne pas vieillir physiquement. Comme les vampires dans les romans pour adolescentes en quelque sorte.

Il avait les cheveux blancs neige avec le visage et le corps d'un homme de 35 ans environs. Et pas mal du tout comme homme se dit Harry avec un sourire fier. Il faisait dans les 1m90 et était tout en muscle sans donner le genre bodybuilder. Large d'épaule, les muscles des bras pas mal développés , des pectoraux pas trop gros mais des abdos en béton qui descendaient sur des hanches assez fines, même si elles ne ressemblaient pas du tout à celles efféminées des dociles. Il était taillé en V, transpirait la force et la sensualité bestiale et était d'une beauté sauvage à couper le souffle… enfin, plutôt à donner des coups de chaleur avec ses allures de Bad boy sûr de lui. Assez normal pour un loup de son rang et de sa puissance somme toute. Son teint était matte, ses yeux toujours aussi vert et clair, ses lèvres pleines et ses dents blanches. Pas mal le papi ! Harry pouffa encore en se faisant la réflexion qu'il n'y avait pas que son corps qui n'avait pas vieillit mais son âge mental aussi…

Harry observait toujours la tempête et grogna d'agacement. C'était toujours pareil de toute façon : dès qu'il était au calme et qu'il laissait son esprit vagabonder ce petit traître se fixait irrémédiablement sur _lui. _Oh et puis, à quoi bon résister ? Alors il abandonna, avachit sur son fauteuil moelleux, son verre à présent vide à la main il se laissa envahir avec mélancolie par la ses souvenirs…

**Flash back**

Harry Potter, 11ans.

Vitesse.

Le vent qui hurle à ses oreilles. Le paysage qui défile autour de lui. Son souffle puissant qu'il contrôle pour ne pas se fatiguer trop vite. Ses quatre pattes qui martèlent le sol sous lui, mais touche-t-il vraiment la terre ? Normalement, oui, il est sensé le faire. Pourtant il ne le sent pas, il vole. Il court le plus vite possible et comme à chaque fois il entre dans cette espèce de transe qu'il adore, cette impression de voler, cette légèreté. Il n'y a que lorsqu'il court sous sa forme de loup qu'il arrive à tout oublier, ici et maintenant il n'y a plus rien qui compte, plus de problèmes ni de douleurs.

Pourtant il sait que quand il s'arrêtera tout cela reviendra en force. Parce que des problèmes et de la tristesse, Harry Potter en a à revendre. Après tout son monde est en guerre.

Non, non ne vous inquiétez pas, je parle de son monde à_ lui,_ pas le votre. Vous, vous êtes des moldus, des humains normaux. Alors qu'Harry Potter est un loup garou. Et pas n'importe lequel : le fils de James et Lily Potter, les plus puissants Alpha dominant et Oméga docile de la Communauté. Enfin. _Etaient _les plus puissants. Les morts ne peuvent plus faire étalage de leur force après tout.

Vous vous demandez ce que signifient les termes « dominant » et « docile » ? C'est simple : Un dominant est un loup mâle qui grâce à la force de son statut de dominant doit protéger la Communauté des Loups (le monde dont Harry parlait un peu plus haut), sa meute, ainsi que son compagnon « docile » lorsqu'il en aura un(e). Un dominant n'est pas forcément un Alpha c'est un statut qui se gagne au court d'un combat entre tous les dominants de la meute, c'est le statut du vainqueur. Un dominant normal doit donc obéir aux ordres de l'Alpha son Chef qui devra les représenter face aux autres meutes de la Communauté louves éparpillées aux quatre coins du globe.

Un docile est donc aussi un loup garou, mais dont la tâche est de porter et enfanter les bébés du dominant. Un dominant est forcément un homme, un docile peut être des deux sexes. L'Oméga est la « femelle » docile de l'Alpha (ou mâle mais le terme « femelle » est toujours utilisé par les lycans pour désigner le compagnon d'un dominant), son compagnon pour la vie une fois mariés. En effet, les loup garou ne sont pas infidèles, une fois tombés amoureux ils le restent pour toute leur vie, leur très longue vie puisqu'ils peuvent vivre jusqu'à plus de 500ans. Mais d'abord faut-il tombé amoureux !

Pendant très longtemps les dociles ont été oppressés par l'autorité des dominants. En effet, un docile ne peut résister aux vagues d'hormones dominatrices que les dominants utilisent pour les soumettre. Mais ce machisme a cessé grâce à l'amour entre James Potter et Lily Evans. James refusait de soumettre la femelle dont il était éperdument amoureux, bien que dominant et Alpha il aurait pu la prendre de force comme il était de coutume autrefois mais il n'en fit rien : il la traita avec respect et tendresse, obéissant même aux ordres qu'elle lui donnait occasionnellement dans leur couple, jamais il ne la rabaissa ni ne la soumis de force. Et ce fut le déclic. James étant respectés et connu dans toute la Communauté cette pratique s'étendit et la domination forcée s'arrêta. Rien que pour cette raison Harry respectait son père plus que personne et était décidé à suivre son model : Alpha puissant, époux respectueux et aimant, homme d'honneur et de courage, il était sa fierté bien qu'il ne se rappelait pas de lui. Car comme il le disait auparavant, son monde est en guerre. Et ses parents en ont été des victimes funestes.

C'est une guerre qui divise la Communauté en deux : les partisans de Dumbledore, un vieux loup de 458 ans, Alpha dominant et Chef de la Communauté, sage et puissant malgré son âge. Et les partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Lord Voldemort, Alpha dominant de sa meute révolutionnaire : les Mangemorts. Voldemort a commencé sa révolution il y a 20ans car il pensait que les loups garous étaient une race supérieure, indignent de leur anonymat dans le monde des moldus. Son idéologie faisait que les lycanthropes devraient régirent le monde grâce à leurs pouvoirs et soumettre la race humaine, non pas rester caché comme ils le faisaient. Dumbledore, évidemment contre l'esclavage des moldus et les idées génocidaires de Voldemort, était rentré en guerre.

Une grande bataille avait eu lieu il y a 10ans, dans cette bataille la meute de Voldemort avait été pratiquement décimés mais le camp de la Lumière avait subie de lourde perte dont celle de James et Lily Potter, morts en héros, laissant derrière eux un petit Harry d'à peine 1ans. Depuis, Voldemort se faisait plus discret. Néanmoins, haineux, il lançait parfois ses mangemorts sur des meutes qu'il qualifiait « d'indigne de leur sang » les sangs de bourbes comme il les insultait. Il y a malheureusement souvent très peu de survivants à ses attaques.

Ceux qui y réchappaient été accueillis par d'autres meutes. C'est ainsi que celle d'Harry s'était vue agrandie au fil des ans, certains rescapés étaient des louveteaux devenus orphelins comme Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger et Pansy Parkinson, des dominés du même âge qu'Harry avec qui il était très proche. Théodore Nott et Cédric Diggory aussi, des dominants qui le considéraient comme une sorte de rival pour le titre du prochain Alpha, bien qu'Harry ne soit pas particulièrement attiré par le statut.

Et puis de toute façon la meute avait déjà un Alpha : Sirius Black, parrain de Harry, qui avait succédé à James son meilleur ami à sa mort. Il était fort et juste, peut être un peu gamin sur les bords mais son caractère taquin et extravaguant lui garantissait une popularité dans la meute et une bonne réputation dans la Communauté. Ainsi son autorité n'était pas remise en compte. C'était lui qui l'avait éduqué avec l'aide de son autre meilleur ami le sage, calme et réfléchi mère poule Remus Lupin.

Mais pour le moment rien de tout cela n'avait d'importance. Dans son monde il n'y avait plus que le vent dans ses poils et la vitesse qui le prenait aux tripes. Malheureusement, au bout de deux heures Harry se redirigea vers son village : Hogwarts. Voldemort avait encore frappé et avait décimé la meute d'un certain Lucius Malfoy. Aucun survivant excepté son fils de 11ans d'après son parrain. Et il devait rentrer pour l'accueillir comme il était de coutume puisque c'était sa meute qui allait lui servir de famille à présent. Harry eut un pincement au cœur en pensant au pauvre garçon. Il savait pour l'avoir entendu des plus âgés que les meurtres des Mangemorts étaient sanglantes, méthodiques et les résultats affreux après la bataille. Et ce Malfoy avait assisté à tout cela. Il avait vu sa meute décimée sous ses yeux et ses parents assassinés. La bile lui monta à la gorge, non, vraiment il n'osait même pas imaginer à quel point cela avait dût être terrible pour lui.

Arrivé à la frontière de son village, Harry ralentit le pas puis s'arrêta le temps de reprendre forme humaine. Plongé dans ses pensés il ne fit pas vraiment attention par où il passait et finit par arriver près du cerisier au bord du fleuve qui bordait le côté est de son village. Il continua d'avancer jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque qu'il y avait déjà quelqu'un sur place. La personne lui tournait le dos et semblait regarder le cerisier en fleur. Surpris, il fixa le dos quelques instants. Mais il était assez loin et ne pouvait seulement voir que cette personne était mince et blonde. Intrigué, il s'approcha et se mit à rire doucement en pensant quel cliché cela faisait de rencontrer une personne pour la première fois sous un arbre en fleur, il se demanda hilare si lorsque cette personne se retournera un coup de vent aussi soudain que calculé ferait voler les pétales de fleur entre eux le temps que leurs regards s'accrochent pour ne plus se lâcher et qu'ils tombent follement amoureux avant de se jeter l'un sur l'autre comme des affamés pour partager un baiser langoureux et romantique suivit d'une demande en mariage dégoulinante de niaiserie! Harry se mit franchement à rire moqueusement à son image mentale digne des shojos les plus niais, ça c'était la faute d'Hermione et sa passion pour les mangas ! Il vit le dos sursauter au son de son rire et se retourner vivement. Et là le rire d'Harry se bloqua dans sa gorge et son cerveau fit court circuit. Ce type était…

« -Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire, abruti ?

…en train de l'insulter.

D'habitude il ne se serait pas laisser faire et l'aurait remis à sa place mais sur le moment il était incapable de parler. Il observa la personne qui se tenait devant lui...enfin, la déshabillait du regard serait plus juste. Un garçon de toute évidence, les cheveux blonds platines brillants qui lui descendaient en cascade jusqu'aux omoplates, plus petit que lui avec une taille fine et élancée, une peau blanche et pure, sans imperfections, un physique assez androgyne typiquement docile mais qui chez cet inconnu dégageait un charme et une sensualité affolante. Harry traînait beaucoup avec les dociles du village, il savait donc que leurs corps avaient des formes avantageuses faites pour attirer les dominants. Néanmoins Harry n'avait jamais été attirés par les dociles de sa meute, ils étaient tous beau, certes, mais n'avait rien de spéciaux à ses yeux. Il s'était demandé un jour en plaisantant si il n'était pas asexué. Il révisa son jugement dans la seconde. Mais ce qui retint toute son attention furent les yeux du garçon. Jamais il n'avait vu de tels yeux : gris clair. Orageux serait en réalité plus appropriée pour qualifier les orbes qui le transperçaient avec irritation, une moue dédaigneuse sur ses lèvres roses et pleines. Harry tenta de sortir de sa torpeur et ouvrit la bouche avec peine, pourquoi il riait déjà ? C'était quoi rire au fait ?

« -Euh...je...

- Génial. Mon premier jour et je tombe sur un demeuré incapable d'aligner deux mots. Ouais, vas-y mon gars tu vas y arriver : sujet, verbe, complément, tu verras c'est pas si difficile. »

Le blond le fixait avec moquerie, il avait l'air de le prendre pour le dernier des imbéciles et semblait passablement irrité de s'être fait déranger sans raison par un crétin pareil. Sa phrase, le ton froid et cassant utilisés sortirent complètement Harry de son mutisme. Il se ressaisit en se secouant mentalement. Il lança un regard colérique au blond.

« -Je t'emmerde la blondasse. Je venais te demander ce que tu foutais ici et pourquoi je ne t'avais jamais vu auparavant. »

Les traits de son vis-à-vis se durcirent et ses yeux préalablement froids, se firent gelés. Harry se sentit tressaillir involontairement sous le regard glacé.

« - Bégayant et idiot. Le bouquet. Si tu ne m'as jamais vu avant c'est parce que je viens d'arriver l'balafré. »

Harry serra les dents sous l'insulte pendant que l'autre le fixait avec arrogance. Il retirait tout ce qu'il avait dit ! Beau, un connard pareil ? Et puis quoi encore ! Ce type était le plus moche qu'il n'ait jamais vu !

Jamais vu ?...Ce pourrait-il que… ?

« - Hey ! Ne me dis pas que c'est toi le nouveau venu ? Tu n'es pas Malfoy quand même ?

Le blond le va les yeux au ciel et prit un air accablé assez insultant, puis il se mit à applaudir avec ironie et lâcha d'une voix faussement impressionnée

-Wow et t'as trouvé ça tout seul ? T'es vraiment trop fort ! Peut être que t'es encore plus bête que ce que t'en a l'air en fait ! »

**Fin du flash back**

Harry sourit d'un air désabusé. C'est vrai qu'_il _n'y avait _jamais _été de main morte. Avec son attitude dédaigneuse et méprisante tout le monde s'en prenait plein la tronche dès qu'_il_ ouvrait sa magnifique bouche. Il se rappela son indignation, la colère sourde montant en lui et les insultes qui fusèrent des deux partis pendant un moment. Puis le blond s'était ressaisit, il avait remonté le menton avec suffisance et avait rendu son impassibilité à son visage parfait. Puis d'un geste nonchalant il avait tendu la main vers lui et avait prononcé les deux mots qui allaient changer toute sa vie. Deux mots qui seraient gravés à jamais en lui, dans sa tête, dans son cœur, jusque dans son âme, deux mots qui le détruiraient et le feraient renaître. Les deux mots les plus importants de toute sa vie. En fait les deux mots qui résumeraient entièrement jusqu'à sa simple existence: Deux mots qui comme le temps à l'extérieur, déclencheraient une tempête dévastatrice …

« **Draco Malfoy **».

**HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM**

_Voili voilou ! Alors j'arrête ou je continue ? Si j'ai pas au moins 20 reviews j'arrête ! (je rigole evidemment^^)_

_Mwhahaha !_

_Voilà la version corrigée!_

_Tsuki-Ayase_


	2. Chapter 1

**Titre : You have changed my life.**

**Merci à tous de votre soutien! Je suis **_**vraiment**_** arrivée à plus de 20 reviews quand j'ai vu ça j'ai hallucinée !^^Vraiment merci beaucoup ! **

Je me suis rendu compte que beaucoup de gens venaient lire les fics mais que peu seulement laissaient des reviews. Ca parait bête mais c'est la principale source de motivation d'un écrivain: Savoir que son écrit est apprécié, connaître les impressions etc. Alors svp ça prend 1minute, écrivez même seulement deux mots mais encouragez les auteurs! Merci d'avance et bonne lecture :)

Résumé : Harry Potter, loup-garou dominant de 154 ans se remémore sa vie, depuis le jour de ses 11ans où Draco Malfoy magnifique docile indépendant, arrogant et capricieux y a fait son apparition et a tout chamboulé. Comment cela se finira-t-il ?

Rating : M progressif(LIME AU PROCHAIN CHAPITRE!) , mais ce n'est pas pour tout de suite ! Pour l'instant ils n'ont que 12 ans bande de perver(se)s ! :P (y'a des hommes ici au fait ? Si oui, passez me faire un pitit coucou ! :D)

Genre :Romance. Peut être que je mettrais Humour mais je ne sais pas, vous me direz ce que vous en pensez. Mpreg ! YAOI DONC HOMOPHOBE DEGAGEZ LE PASSAGE !

Disclaimer : J'ai chercher partout, PARTOUT mais je n'ai malheureusement pas trouver de Harry dominant possessif et canon à souhait ni de Draco sexy à mord chez moi…et pourtant j'ai chercher ! Tout doit être chez Rowling, tsss EGOISTE !

Couples : HP(dominant)/DM(docile) quelle question ! Et puis sûrement d'autre comme RW/BZ (dans le même ordre que le hp/dm), SB/SS, mais je n'ai pas encore décider pour Remus , Hermione, Ginny, Pansy , etc... Un twinceste pour les jumeaux Weasley ? Si vous avez des couples que vous aimez n'hésitez pas à me conseiller !

_**Un grand merci à ma magnifique bétâ : melana76 ! **_

**ATTENTION !/** Plusieurs personnes m'ont déjà fait la remarque qu'Harry est **en avance sur son âge sexuellement parlant** : je tiens à préciser qu'Harry **n'est pas humain** ! C'est un lycanthrope et qu'en tant que tel il a une nature de **prédateur sexuel**! Mes loups sont déjà des ados en chaleur vers 11-12ans, c'est même très courant qu'ils perdent leur virginité vers cet âge-là puisque c'est le moment où ils s'éveillent à l'**amour** et commencent à chercher leur partenaire de vie. Harry, lui, l'a déjà trouvé ! Depuis une année entière il est fou amoureux de Draco et sachant comme notre blondinet est sexy le pauvre Ryry a sa nature de **dominant sexuel ( et possessif )** qui s'est largement développer ! **/**

**Chapitre 1 :Je te hais autant que je t'aime.**

_**Flash back **_

Harry Potter, 12ans.

« Je le hais. »

Voici le nouveau mantra de Harry Potter à l'encontre de Draco Malfoy.

Le blond était arrivé dans la meute il y avait presque 1 an et jamais Harry ne s'était senti aussi mal.

Pourtant étant orphelin la solitude et la tristesse étaient omniprésentes. Il n'avait jamais connu ses parents, jamais été tenu dans leur bras. Il ne pouvait même pas se rappeler leurs sourires ou leurs voix. Tout cela lui avait toujours fait ressentir un grand vide et un sentiment de malaise tenace. Mais ce qu'il ressentait envers Draco Malfoy était différent.

C'était pire en un sens.

Et Harry ne savait pas pourquoi. Non. Il ne _voulait _pas savoir pourquoi.

Dès son premier jour, le blond avait fait une forte impression dans la meute.

Il était arrogant, froid, et prenait tout le monde de haut : les autres dociles, les dominants, les aînés à qui chacun devait le respect et même Sirius, l'Alpha.

Les trois seuls loups qui avaient trouvés grâce à ses yeux et avec qui il passait le plus clair de son temps étaient Blaise, Pansy et Severus Snape l'Oméga de la meute, compagnon de Sirius. Il ne laissait personne d'autre l'approcher et repoussait les avances des dominants comme si le simple fait de les regarder ou de leur parler pourrait le salir, lui l'être suprême et parfait.

Et Harry n'en faisait pas exception.

Il le traitait même encore plus mal que les autres. Leurs disputes étaient devenues légendaires. Il ne se passait pas une journée sans que l'on voit le docile Draco Malfoy et le dominant Harry Potter se battre ou s'insulter. La meute les avait même surnommés « les Némésis » et essayait d'empêcher leur rencontre le plus possible pour éviter de nouvelles bagarres. Parce que dans leurs querelles, plus on blessait l'autre physiquement et psychologiquement, plus la victoire était satisfaisante.

Et plus Harry se sentait mal.

La douleur était devenue son lot journalier.

Lorsqu'il apercevait Malfoy, même de loin, son cœur se serrait pendant un instant avant de repartir aux triples galops, cognant dans sa poitrine comme s'il voulait s'échapper de son torse pour venir s'écraser contre celui du blond. Parfois quand le docile s'approchait trop et que Harry pouvait sentir son odeur fruitée, ses mains étaient prisent de tremblements et sa gorge s'asséchait tellement qu'il n'arrivait même plus à déglutir.

Et il y avait toujours ce mal de gorge. Ce foutu étranglement qui le rendait fou. Mais tout ce qui sortait de sa bouche était des insultes, des provocations. Et tout ce qu'il voyait de Malfoy était son expression haineuse, ses yeux glacés qui le fixaient avec mépris et ses lèvres pincées qui ne s'ouvraient que pour lui cracher sa colère et son dégoût.

Malfoy voulait qu'il disparaisse.

C'était écrit sur tout son être. S'échappant de toutes ses pores : Malfoy le détestait.

Et Harry l'abhorrait aussi pour lui faire autant de mal.

Pourquoi était-ce ainsi ? Pourquoi ressentait-il autant de choses pour un être narcissique et méprisable comme lui ? Mais surtout, par Merlin, la question qui lui faisait le plus de mal : pourquoi Malfoy le détestait-il avec tant de passion ? Que lui avait-il fait ?

D'accord le docile était désagréable avec tout le monde, mais au moins il lui arrivait de discuter avec des membres de la meute ! Pas qu'il ne soit proche d'eux, mais dociles ou dominants, il lui arrivait de leurs parler sans les rabaisser ou les mépriser. Alors, pourquoi ? Pourquoi c'était impossible avec Harry ? Pourquoi était-il le seul qui n'ait jamais vu un sourire, même minuscule, lui être adressé ?

Harry aurait tellement aimé le voir lui sourire, voir un peu de chaleur dans ses yeux orageux. Pour lui, rien que pour lui. Rien qu'une fois. Mais non. Jamais il ne l'avait eu. Et ce qui lui déchirait les entrailles c'est qu'il savait que jamais il ne l'aurait.

Parce que Malfoy le haïssait de toutes ses forces.

Et pour cela Harry le détestait aussi.

C'était un cercle vicieux malsain et destructeur. Les jours, les semaines et les mois passaient depuis l'arrivée du docile et rien ne changeait. Et Harry avait mal.

Si mal.

Mais il ne voulait pas s'avouer pourquoi. Il ne voulait même pas y réfléchir. Oui il avait mal, et alors ? Il avait déjà eu mal ! Il vivait dans la douleur et le manque d'amour depuis qu'il avait 1 an ! Un peu plus, un peu moins qu'est-ce que cela pouvait faire, hein ? Après tout il y avait quand même des gens qui l'aimaient ! Sirius, Remus, puis Ron et Hermione ses meilleurs amies… Oui vraiment il n'était pas seul voyons !

Qui en avait quelque chose à faire de se que pensait ce bâtard prétentieux ? Hein ? Sûrement pas lui en tout cas !

Harry grogna à cette pensée et tenta de se reconcentrer sur la bataille. En effet aujourd'hui c'était entraînement et en tant que dominant il se devait d'y participer même si il était encore jeune. De toute façon les lycans atteignaient la majorité très vite : dès 13/14 ans ils mûrissaient physiquement, prenant la forme d'ados de 17 ans. Les dominants prenaient du muscle et de la force, pendant que les dociles augmentaient leur grâce et leur sensualité afin de les attirer.

Harry fit un bond sur le côté, perdu dans ses pensées il n'avait pas remarqué qu'un autre loup lui fonçait dessus babines retroussées. Sans perdre une seconde il engagea le combat. Le loup avec qui il se battait était un dominant de 16ans qui se nommait Yorian. Pelage brun, 1m77 en forme humaine et un caractère assez ambitieux. Comme tout ceux qui s'attaquaient à Harry en réalité.

Après tout battre Harry Potter fils de l'Alpha James Potter apporterait une gloire non négligeable. Harry soupira. Depuis qu'il avait commencé ces entraînements aux combats lycans, il était la cible de loups assoiffés de renommée et par Merlin qu'il en avait marre ! Irrité, il se décida à terminer le combat vite fait.

Il grogna et se jeta avec rapidité sur Yorian l'immobilisant de ses griffes pendant que ses crocs se plantaient dans son cou sans défense. Il serra suffisamment fort pour le vaincre mais pas assez pour le tuer. Le goût du sang exacerba ses sens de prédateur mais il ne céda pas et ne referma pas plus ses crocs dans la jugulaire de son adversaire. Rapidement Yorian baissa les oreilles et gémit en signe de soumission.

Harry Potter avait encore gagné.

Sirius, qui surveillait pour ne pas qu'il y ait d'accidents graves sourit avec fierté. Harry était tout aussi bon que James à son âge. Il n'avait que 12ans mais il était très mature et son corps commençait déjà à se transformer. Son visage perdait toutes ses rondeurs d'enfance et des muscles commençaient déjà à se former sous sa peau matte. Il ricana avec amusement en voyant les dociles le fixer en se léchant les lèvres comme des affamés. A n'en pas douter il deviendra un dominant très puissant et d'une beauté sauvage à couper le souffle! Comme son père.

Après un dernier regard chaleureux sur son jeune protégé, Sirius fit cesser les combats.

Suivant les ordres de leur Alpha les dominants se séparèrent et reprirent une forme humaine nu, sous les regards appréciateurs des quelques dociles qui étaient venus se rincer l'œil. Hé ! Il faut bien choisir son futur compagnon, non ? Tant qu'à faire il faut les choisir puissant et sexy ! Mais pour ça faut vérifier la marchandise, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry redressa son corps humain brillant d'une fiche couche de sueur en soufflant, ignorant les gémissements étouffés des dociles. Il n'était pas très content de sa performance, il avait été distrait _encore_ et n'avait fait que penser à _lui_, _ENCORE_. C'était rageant.

-Hey Harry !

Il se retourna vers la source du bruit et aperçu Ron Weasley, son meilleur ami, déjà habillé lui faire des signes, ses propres vêtements à la main.

-Ramènes tes fesses j'ai trop la dalle et on va être en retard pour le dîner !

Harry rit. Ron Weasley et son estomac, une grande histoire d'amour passionnée et fusionnelle ! Il se dirigeait tranquillement vers le rouquin affamé quand un éclat doré attira son attention sur sa droite, du côté des dociles.

Il se tourna vivement et planta son regard émeraude dans un océan anthracite.

Draco Malfoy était là, au côté d'un Blaise aux joues rosies et d'une Pansy au regard baladeur. Le blond avait ses yeux braqués sur lui avec une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. Comme à son habitude son cœur s'accéléra et il entendit le sang pulsé à ses oreilles. Sa gorge se noua mais il remerciait Merlin d'être trop loin pour qu'il ne puisse sentir l'odeur de l'adonis qui semblait vouloir le transpercer par l'intensité de son regard.

Il allait ouvrir la bouche pour lâcher un acerbe « Qu'est-ce que tu fous là Malfoy ? » quand il vit ce dernier renifler avec mépris avant de se retourner et de s'éloigner de sa démarche féline et envoûtante.

Malgré lui son regard se dirigea vers la chute de rein du blond. Par les griffes de Merlin qu'il était bien foutu ce bâtard vaniteux ! Des fesses bien rondes et rebondies au dessus de cuisses fines et fermes qu'il imaginait douces...tellement douces ! Tout comme le reste de son corps d'ailleurs… son corps fin et sensuel d'une blancheur d'albâtre, aaah si pur ! Qu'est ce qu'il aimerait passer la main sur toutes les parcelles de ce corps parfait ! Embrasser la peau sucrée de son cou gracile, caresser ses fesses, descendre sa main un peu plus bas vers l'intérieur de ses cuisses si appétissantes, goûter la chaleur de son...

-Putain Harry t'as une trique d'enfer !

La voix de Ron le fit revenir sur terre et il baissa les yeux vers son entrejambe toujours nu. Ah oui. En effet il bandait comme un taureau.

-Et merde.

Il le savait. Il l'avait dit que Draco Malfoy était TRES dangereux pour sa santé ! Autant mentale que physique ! Et pour sa vie sociale aussi, au vu des ricanements moqueur qu'il entendait des dominants autour de lui. Vraiment, qu'il détestait ce blond !

- Merci pour la discrétion, Ron !

Harry grogna, rouge de honte et énervé contre lui- même et ses stupides faiblesses hormonales. Heureusement que Malfoy était déjà parti ! Il remercia la Lune pour ce coup de chance. Il ne voulait même pas imaginer la tête dégoûtée du docile si il le trouvait en train de fantasmer sur lui au grand jour et bander comme un ado pré-pubère !... Même si techniquement c'était ce qu'il était. Mais chut, on ne dit rien.

Ron posa une main amicale sur son épaule, l'air un peu penaud pour sa bourde.

-Désolé mec, pas fait exprès. Bon tu viens, j'ai vraiment trop faim !

« …Sans commentaire. » se dit Harry, exaspéré par l'estomac sur patte qui était censé lui servir de meilleur ami. Il soupira encore et le suivit. Tout en s'habillant il se concentra très fort sur une image bien répugnante pour stopper son érection. Il faillit hurler de joie quand il réussit et s'excusa mentalement auprès d'un Dumbledore en string rouge et or. Mais hey, faut c'qu'il faut !

Tout en se dirigeant vers la maison Weasley et en écoutant Ron babiller amoureusement sur les cuisses de poulets qui allaient bientôt élires domiciles dans son ventre vide, Harry se demanda ce que Dra…Malfoy faisait à l'entraînement Dominant.

Pris d'une angoisse soudaine il s'arrêta.

Et si Malfoy était venu pour repérer un dominant ?

Il sentit un étau enserrer son cœur, manquant de l'étouffer. Non ! C'est impossible n'est-ce pas ? Sir Malfoy ne penserait même pas trouver chaussure à son pied dans « cette bande de rustres pitoyables »comme il les appelait pas vrai ? Pas vrai ? Il s'en foutait des dominants n'est-ce pas ? Jamais Harry n'avait remarqué le moindre intérêt de sa part envers un loup dominant ! Et pourtant il le regardait tout le temps !

...Harry choisit d'ignorer cette dernière constatation.

Ses mains se mirent à trembler et la boule familière à sa gorge se resserra.

Et si, Harry déglutit péniblement la bile qui lui montait à la bouche, et si Malfoy avait _déjà _choisit un dominant et était venu pour observer sa performance ?

Ron, voyant que son ami n'était plus à côté de lui tourna la tête pour le retrouver. Il fronça les sourcils avec inquiétude quand il le vit quelque pas plus loin, les yeux écarquillés et le souffle erratique, comme si il vivait un cauchemar éveillé. Il combla rapidement la distance qui les séparaient et pris son frère de cœur par les épaules.

-'Ry ? Hey mon pote ça va ? Harry !

Il le secoua un peu mais rien ni fit, Harry était toujours aussi pâle et tremblant.

Harry ne l'entendait même pas, il était perdu dans sa tête, essuyant une crise de panique aussi brutale qu'impromptue.

Merlin dites-lui que ce n'était pas vrai. Qu'il était simplement parano et que Malfoy se trouvait là uniquement pour se moquer des dominants perdants ! Que quelqu'un lui dise que Draco n'était intéressé par personne bordel !

Oh doux Merlin… Harry se prit la tête entre ses mains sous le regard perdu de Ron. Non, non, non! Impossible! Il n'avait pas le droit! Cet idiot de blondinet arrogant n'avait pas le droit de s'intéresser à qui que ce soit !

Il devait continuer à ignorer avec superbe tous les dominants ! Il devait continuer à repousser leurs avances !

Il ne devait pas craquer pour l'un d'entre eux !

Non, non, jamais ! Parce que… Harry étouffa un sanglot paniqué, parce que si Malfoy tombait amoureux d'un dominant alors jamais il ne pourrait être avec _lui_.

Harry eut le souffle coupé par ses pensées. Comment ça Malfoy ne pourrait jamais être avec lui ? C'était évident voyons, sombre crétin ! Malfoy le dé-tes-tait alors bien sûr que JAMAIS il ne souhaiterait partager sa vie avec lui !

Une douleur fulgurante lui atteignit le cœur comme un coup de poignard. Merlin qu'il avait mal ! Il en avait tellement marre d'avoir si mal ! Pourquoi ce fichu Malfoy le mettait toujours dans cet état ? Pourquoi avait-il autant d'emprise sur lui et sur ses sentiments ? Pourquoi son cœur saignait à la simple pensée qu'il ne pourrait pas faire sa vie avec lui ? Merlin il avait mal partout…mais surtout au cœur, il avait vraiment mal au cœur ! Et sa gorge… ! Il n'arrivait presque plus à respirer.

Draco Malfoy le _détestait._

Il ne voulait pas de lui. Il ne voudrait JAMAIS de lui.

Il ne voudra pas de lui comme compagnon, il ne voudra pas se marier, se lever tous les matins blottit dans ses bras, il ne le laissera jamais toucher sa tendre peau, jamais goûter à ses lèvres purpurines, jamais passer une main tremblante dans ses cheveux d'or. Il ne portera jamais ses enfants.

Non.

Jamais.

Avec un faible gémissement Harry tomba à genoux, agrippant son tee-shirt au niveau du cœur avec ses deux mains jointes. Il fut vite retenu par un Ron paniqué qui commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter pour sa santé. Devait-il appeler de l'aide ?

La douleur que Harry ressentait était insupportable. Il avait envi de vomir. Pourquoi ? C'était tellement injuste ! Il ne lui avait rien fait bon sang ! Alors pourquoi Malfoy le détestait-il avec tant d'ardeur ?

Etait-ce trop tard ? Est-ce que Draco avait déjà offert son cœur à un autre homme ? Harry eut un haut le cœur à cette pensée.

Oh non par pitié ! Tout mais pas ça ! Draco ne pouvait pas ! Il n'avait pas le droit ! De toute manière jamais il ne pourrait trouvé quelqu'un qui l'aime plus que lui !

…

…Hein ?

Harry releva brusquement la tête fixant son ami avec des yeux écarquillés de stupeur sans réellement le voir.

Que venait-il de dire ?

« quelqu'un qui l'aime plus que lui » ?

Qui l'_aime _plus que lui ?

Oula… Olalalala… il ne venait pas de penser ça pas vrai ? Non, monsieur! Pas du tout, du tout!

« Hahaha ! C'te bonne blague ! Moi, aimer Draco Angelus Demonicus Malfoy ! » Pensa Harry en gloussant nerveusement sous l'oeil effaré de Ron qui se disait que son ami était définitivement barré.

N'importe quoi ! Vraiment, totalement, du GRAND n'importe quoi !

Qui pourrait aimer un tel gamin capricieux et arrogant, hein ? Qui pourrait aimé ses cheveux peroxydés, son nez droit et fin, ses lèvres aux moues boudeuses si adorables, sa démarche fascinante, ses yeux d'acier si expressifs, ses remarques acerbes qui vous touchent droit au cœur, ces orbes qui vous fixent sans vous lâcher, qui semblent fouiller votre âme tout en y laissant une empreinte au fer rouge ?

Qui pourrait aimer son odeur fruitée entêtante si délicieuse ?

Sa peau diaphane si appétissante ?

Son caractère merdique si unique ?

Pfeu ! Personne !

Hein ? Qui pourrait franchement !...

…

…qui ?…oui, qui franchement ?

…

…hein ?

« …Euuuh…moi ? » fut la remarque intérieur oh combien pertinente du brun.

Avant qu'il ne se reprenne la tête entre les mains avec frustration.

Par la malédiction de la Lune, que quelqu'un l'achève ! Il était…il était _amoureux_ de Draco Malfoy ! Son petit cœur fragile et innocent s'était épris d'un être cruel et méprisant !

-Ron, tue-moi, gémit Harry de sous ses mains collés à son visage.

Le roux manqua de s'étouffer

-QUOI ? Non mais ça va pas la tête ! Harry enfin, mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrives ?

-Je me suis fait capturer par un démon sadique déguisé en ange.

Harry avait l'air complètement abattu. Il était avachi, toujours à genoux et semblait porter le poids du monde sur ses plus-si-frêles-que-ça épaules. Ron le fixa un moment, en mode beug total et lâcha un magnifique :

-…hein ?

Harry soupira une nouvelle fois et se releva lentement.

-Aller viens estomac sur patte, Molly doit sûrement nous attendre pour le diner.

Et il reprit sa route vers la demeure du roux, qui lui avait toujours un genou à terre à l'endroit où Harry était quelques secondes auparavant. Ron fixait son dos avec des yeux ronds en se demandant ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver. Puis il se ressaisit, secoua la tête et se mit à courir vers sa maison, ou plutôt vers son assiette qui devait certainement déjà l'attendre. Quand il dépassa Harry ce dernier entendit vaguement des « 'Faim moi !... oh vouii du pouleet…manger… 'taré mais mon ami…gâteau chocolat !…pouleeet… »

Il pouffa et leva les yeux aux ciels en marmonnant

-Incorrigible.

Son sourire se fana lorsqu'il se rappela la découverte qu'il venait de faire. Oh bien sûr si Harry était honnête avec lui-même, il avouerait que ce n'était pas vraiment une _découverte_. Après tout ce qu'il avait eut envers Malfoy c'était une sorte de coup de foudre, non ?

Un coup de foudre ça c'est sur marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe inexistante. Une claque dans la figure oui ! La première chose qu'il ait faite c'était de m'insulter, merci bien ! Trop romantique le coup de foudre ! Il m'a descendu comme un abruti dès la première fois qu'il m'a vu ! Pour le roman à l'eau de rose tu repasseras !

Harry sentit ses épaules s'affaisser. Il était amoureux de Draco(Angelus Demonicus pour les intimes) Malfoy.

Non.

Il était carrément fou de lui.

Quelle poisse !

Harry secoua la tête avec consternation en se demandant si il n'était pas un peu masochiste sur les bords pour être tomber amoureux d'une telle personne. Ils se disputaient tout le temps ! Ok il avait un physique absolument magnifique. Mais Harry ne pouvait même pas se cacher derrière cette excuse. Il n'aimait pas Draco QUE pour son physique. Non, le pire, le PIRE c'est qu'il l'aimait comme un dingue pour son foutu caractère aussi !

Il s'en rendait compte à présent. Il adorait leurs joutes verbales.

Voir le feu animer ses extraordinaires prunelles orageuses quand il se mettait en colère. Voir une petite teinte rosée toute mignonne colorer ses joues blanches lorsqu'il perdait son sang froid et qu'il lui hurlait dessus, ou qu'il se jetait sur lui pour le ruer de coups poings rageurs.

Il aimait leur relation bizarre.

Pourquoi ? Parce que lui, Harry Potter était le seul à avoir ce privilège.

Le seul à savoir mettre le docile dans tous ses états. Le seul qui ne laissait jamais le blond indifférent. Il était là, omniprésent dans sa vie de tous les jours.

Même si c'était d'une manière détestable, même si c'était en tant qu'épine exaspérante sous son joli pied.

Ce n'était pas grave tant que c'était tous les jours.

Plusieurs fois par jours quand il était chanceux. Il pouvait observer de tout son saoul, parler, crier, se bagarrer avec Malfoy. Faire ce qu'il voulait de cette petite boule de nerf tellement adorable….et sacrément emmerdante !

Parce qu'il faut pas croire comme ça mais alors qu'est-ce qu'il fait chier quand même ce docile ! Il a vraiment un sacré caractère se dit Harry avec un ricanement amusé Il lui tenait tête. Il le battait même parfois, l'écrasant de sa superbe et de sa supériorité.

Et Merlin qu'il l'aimait pour ça ! Au moins il n'était pas un gentil petit docile tout doux qui ne vit que pour plaire à son dominant chéri, oh ça non alors Draco Malfoy était biiieen loin de tout ça ! Harry sourit. Un de ses sourires vrais, qui illumine ses traits et fait pétiller ses yeux. Il sentit une bouffé de chaleur remplir tout son corps. Oui, Malfoy était capricieux, chieur, autoritaire, narcissique, nombriliste. Et oui, lui, Harry James Potter, probablement masochiste à ses heures perdues l'aimait éperdument pour tout cela.

Et même si cet amour le fait souffrir, l'a toujours fait, et en connaissant sa nature à sens unique, le fera toujours. Même si il sait que jamais son amour ne lui sera rendu, que s'il l'apprenait le blond se foutrait ouvertement de lui et piétinerait ses sentiments sans pitié. C'était quand même vachement agréable d'aimer quelqu'un. De n'exister que pour cette personne et de lui donner tout de soit inconditionnellement. Même sans qu'elle ne le sache.

Harry rigola doucement, oui, vraiment : « Je l'aime comme un fou ce petit prince détestable » sera son nouveau mantra à l'encontre de Draco Malfoy.

_**Fin du flash back.**_

Harry soupira, son verre de Whisky toujours à la main. Il sourit avec nostalgie en se rappelant son sentiment candide de bonheur quand il se disait que c'était quand même beau l'amour, même si celui qu'on aimait était un salaud et que ce dit amour était voué à l'échec.

« Alala les jeunes » se dit-il. Il n'y a vraiment qu'eux pour trouver des faits optimistes dans un moment de déprime !

Mais son sourire se crispa très vite face à la nouvelle vague de souvenir qui manqua de le submerger. Des souvenirs nettement moins joyeux. Des souvenirs qui dataient de seulement quelques mois après qu'il se soit rendu compte de son amour sans limite pour le démon blond.

Ces mois avaient été normaux. Comme à son habitude il n'avait passé son temps qu'à observer le docile.

Veillant sur lui discrètement quand il était seul pour ne pas qu'il se fasse attaquer. Répondant à ses insultes quand il était devant lui, cachant ses mains moites dans ses poches de pantalon. Feignant une attitude cool et décontractée. Il avait bien pris garde à regarder si le comportement du blondinet avait changé à l'encontre d'un dominant, ce qui pourrait confirmer ses craintes d'un amoureux potentiel. Mais rien. Malfoy était toujours égal à lui-même et ce envers tous les loups de la meute.

Mais il continuait de venir aux entraînements, accompagné de Blaise et Pansy.

Il se rappelait encore la sensation de brûlure quand les yeux de Malfoy s'attardaient sur lui. Mais dès qu'il se retournait pour lui rendre son regard le blond haussait son sourcil parfait avec hauteur et détournait impérieusement ses yeux.

Ce ne fut que deux semaines plus tard qu'il comprit enfin pourquoi Malfoy s'acharnait à venir alors qu'il semblait s'ennuyer comme un loup mort : Blaise.

Il accompagnait Blaise qui venait pour mater Ron. Et puis le mater _bien_. Avec la bave et tout !

Quand il l'avait appris de la bouche d'une Pansy hilare il avait explosé de rire à s'en péter les cordes vocales. Merlin qu'il était soulagé !

Draco n'aimait personne ! Il n'était pas amoureux d'un dominant idiot à la libido aussi perverse que la sienne ! Son cœur était toujours libre ! Il aurait pu sauté de joie s'il n'avait pas un tantinet de fierté qui le retenait encore.

Harry se mit à rire, recrachant involontairement un peu de whisky par le nez, ce qui lui valut un cri de douleur et des yeux larmoyants. Qu'est ce qu'ils étaient drôles quand même Ron et Blaise ! Au début Ron, dans son infini stupidité, n'avait absolument rien vu du manège amouraché de Blaise.

Et pourtant y'en avait des étoiles dans les yeux du Zabini !

Puis le mulâtre, assez agacé de l'aveuglement du rouquin s'était mit à jouer de son charme devant lui.

…La tête de Ron dans ces moments là !

Harry se remit à rire prenant bien soin de ne pas avoir d'alcool dans sa bouche.

Il se rappela les bégaiements benêts de son meilleur ami, ses joues qui prenaient la même teinte que ses cheveux flamboyant quand Blaise se baissait en avant, sans plier les jambes pour « ramasser le vilain stylo qui lui avait échappé » ben voyons ! Il était quand même très maladroit pour faire tomber des trucs tous les jours devant les yeux d'un Weasley rouge écrevisse, non ?

Alala qu'ils avaient soufferts Ron et lui avec leurs cerveaux d'ados aux hormones en ébullition ! Et vas-y que je fantasme debout, et vas-y que je te fourre mon érection sous le nez, (qui heureusement pour moi passait inaperçue grâce à une habileté surprenante !...probablement l'habitude.)Ce qui n'était pas exactement le cas pour Ron, à la plus grande satisfaction de Blaise qui lui lançait des « Tiens, tu es content de me voir Ronald ? » avec des sourires goguenards. Et vas-y que je me tape la honte tout azimut! Qu'est ce qu'ils s'étaient fait charrier tous les deux par des Sirius, Remus, Maugrey, Severus, Hermione,Pansy, Fred et Georges morts de rire !

-Bah c'était l'bon temps.

Le fou rire du brun se calma bientôt et son regard se fit plus triste et lointain quand il se remémora la fin de son innocence. Ce jour fatidique où il fut obligé de prendre son destin en main. Où il tua le gamin Potter pour devenir le futur Alpha Dominant Harry Potter, le Sauveur.

Le jour où il fut obligé d'abandonner Malfoy et sa famille.

_**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**_

_**! **__**LIME AU PROCHAIN CHAPITRE !**_

**(Oui je sais c'est pas trop tôt mais j'avais besoin de vous mettre un peu dans le bain :P)**

**Je m'arrête là par pur sadisme ! Niark niark niark !**

**Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, vous aurez la suite bientôt, promis !**

**Reviews ? **

**Vous avez aimé ? Détesté ? C'est tellement nul qu'il faut que j'arrête le massacre ?**


	3. Hiatus

Bonjour (ou bonsoir), à tous !

Je suis désolée mais ceci n'est pas un chapitre…c'est même tout le contraire en réalité.

Je l'ai déjà mis dans le résumé mais je fais ici l'annonce formelle : You have changed my life est officiellement en hiatus (en pause indéterminé).

Je suis absolument navrée pour tous ceux qui attendaient la suite… mais cette fic ne me correspond plus du tout et je me sens incapable de la continuer. Ca ne s'explique pas…

Voici donc pourquoi je vous invite à la continuer pour moi : j'avais un plan et je peux le donner à un auteur pour qu'il termine cette fic si le désir se fait.

Prenez contact et nous en discuterons, okay ?:)

**En tous les cas merci infiniment pour votre soutien !** Je me sens carrément honteuse parce que de toutes mes fics c'est la seule que je n'arrive pas à terminer…

Je viens de finir Désir, Deal est déjà complète depuis un moment et le Poison d'Irya est en cours (mais j'ai déjà presque finis de l'écrire, il ne me reste que quelques chapitres), avec mes autres one shot et ma sasunaru fic je vous laisse largement de quoi lire ^^ mais je me désole quand même de devoir interrompre celle-ci. Encore une fois, toutes mes excuses !

Voilà, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop…

J'attends avec impatience qu'un auteur me contacte ;)

Ayase


End file.
